Don't You Forget It
by Sev-chan
Summary: Just a small scene between my fave pairing. Will posibly turn into a series of scenes, though not all of them will be happy, and nothing too worry about, I still write whole fics!
1. Don't You Forget It

Disclaimer: don't own, don't flame, don't sue.

Warning: hm…..shounen-ai I guess.

Don't You Forget It

When he showed up he asked where Kyo was, everyone pointed and said upstairs asleep. Smiling to himself he went upstairs to Kyo's room. He opened the door and saw Kyo curled up in his blanket, arms wrapped around a pillow. The curtains were closed, but a light draft of warm air crept in from the open window. He walked over to where Kyo was and lifted up the blanket and lay down next to him. Wrapping his left arm around Kyo's waist.

He kissed the back of Kyo's neck several times and listened to Kyo's light breathing. When he looked at Kyo all he could see was forever. Life began and ended with him. The world could cease to be and he wouldn't care, he'd found his eternal company.

"Kyo." he whispered.

"Hmm.." Kyo shifted slightly and pressed himself closer to the person behind him.

"It's gonna last forever." he kissed the back of Kyo's neck again.

"Hm, what the heck you babbling about to someone with incoherent thoughts?" asked Kyo as he stretched.

"Will we always be together?" he started scratching Kyo's stomach while he was still stretching.

"Hell I hope so, this feels good." mumbled Kyo as he lifted his head slightly to the side and kissed the other boy.

"We're supposed to go out tonight." he smiled behind the kiss.

"I just wanted to have a nap, I had no idea I'd slept so long." said Kyo smiling.

"Oh, so the kitty just wanted a little cat nap was that it." he smirked.

"Say that again and you're sleeping outside." said Kyo as he grabbed the hand scratching his stomach.

"I'll make it up to you if you want." he moved on top of Kyo and started kissing his neck.

"Nnm….how?" whispered Kyo as he smiled.

"I thought this was pretty self explanatory." he ran one of his hands up Kyo's shirt.

"This, this what?" laughed Kyo lightly.

"Are you trying to insult my skills?"

"I know not what you're talking about I just asked a question." said Kyo arching a bit.

"I got the feeling you just insulted my manhood." he arched an eyebrow at Kyo.

"What do you mean I love your manhood……wait that came out wrong." said Kyo as he blushed.

"I had no idea you felt that way about my manhood Kyo." he pressed his hips against Kyo's.

"Shut up!"

A knock came on the door.

"Haru, Kyo, dinners ready!" came Tohru's voice from behind the door.

"We'll be down in a minute!" said both boys.

Haru and Kyo smiled at each other for a few seconds then started laughing. Haru leaned his forehead against Kyo's and stared into his eyes. He closed his eyes for a second then kissed Kyo. Kyo slid his hands up Haru's back slowly lifting his shirt as he did so.

"Now, what constitutes as a minute?" mumbled Kyo from behind Haru's lips. Haru started kissing across Kyo's jaw line, then started nibbling on his ear.

"Hm….just tell them we got lost on our way down."

XXX

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	2. We're Born To Despair

Warning: Slash, if that's what you really believe you should be warned against. (Akito is a dude in this fic, old habit.)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't flame, don't sue.

Summery: AU-ish, they still are cursed and perhaps this is a bit worse in feel, but all any of them want is to be protected and to protect those they love. When you end up alone, all you have left are your thoughts and disparity.

We're Born To Despair 

_You're not a person; you're a disease_

_All these lives that you've been taking,  
__Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
__Broken homes from separation.  
__Don't you know it's violation?  
__It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
__Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
__The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
__But you ain't comin' in.  
__You ain't comin' in. – All These Lives, Daughtry_

The room had an oppressive feel consuming it, that same feeling seemed to carry on into its occupants own heart and soul. It always did, that was the purpose of this room. Cold, lifeless, void of everything and hope seemed about as tragic as any life threatening circumstance he'd ever encountered. Optimism was for those who desperately wanted to cling to things not true, for dreamers. But dreams were for the night and sleep never seemed to come to those inside these walls. Un-scaleable walls surrounded the property and deathly traps hidden well in the ground, no one made it out or in. His cousin learned that the hard way. Watching someone he found to be capable of anything, regardless if he'd say it or not, had damped even his spirit. When the day came that he finally just could not take it he'd tried to escape, a horrid way to go was the least of his worries, but all he'd managed to do was hurt himself and placed within this desolate room. He didn't want to become like Yuki, submissive, scared, there was nothing left in him to fight or even dream of such things. Akito could do that to you if he had the chance, but Yuki had long since given him that chance, though to be honest Kyo blamed that on Yuki's parents. Terrible people that they were eternally happy to be left alone at the price of their youngest child. In retrospect he wasn't that much better off, his mother had long since left him in the care of this terrible person after having killed herself long ago. Not that he'd had much choice about where he went. Trapped, that's what this family was.

The small slot at the door opened and a tray with food was slipped in. Kyo just let it sit there for about half an hour before finally deciding he wanted to live for another day. And once the meal had long since eaten, he slept, sometime in the middle of the night the large door was opened and someone was propelled in falling just a few inches from him. This meant something really bad had to have happened. At least he wasn't alone. The other person hesitantly lifted himself up and touched his hand to his head as if trying to brace himself. He realized at that moment when the small speckles of moonlight flitted in through the high tiny window that it was Haru, Hatsuharu. He sighed to himself knowing full well that Haru's personality had gotten the better of him. It always did. Carefully he outstretched his hand and reached for Haru's in the dark. He could see the others boys head jolt upwards and squinted into the dark in his direction.

"Kyo?" he sounded unsure.

"Yeah, Haru, it's me."

"……I thought they killed you….." his voice sounded so low and just a tad bit raspy.

"You know I have nine lives," it was a feeble attempt at a joke; it did nothing to lighten the mood in any fashion.

"Heh…….I guess so," his attempt to laugh sounded so completely wrong.

"So…….how did you end up here?" he still clung to Haru's hand in the dark.

"I – it's not important, I'm glad to see you, if only for a little," he squeezed Kyo's hand.

"A little?" he scooted closer to Haru.

"………I pulled a weapon on him Kyo."

"WHY?!"

"I thought you were dead Kyo, out of everyone else in this morbid atrocity called a home, without you it would simply be a house. Kisa and Hiro are the lucky ones, thank God for Tohru, getting them out while she could."

"What's been going on since I've been here?"

"Well, after the thing with Yuki and you being thrown in this room, she couldn't take being here anymore and managed to sneak the two kids out, Akito was livid, but by the time he realized what she'd done, she was already on the boat."

"I'm……glad."

Haru's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room and stared at Kyo, "You shouldn't feel any kind of negative feelings towards her."

"I know, what about Rin? I thought you two…….." Kyo let his sentence taper off.

"She, lost herself a long time ago, it just took the rest of her a couple years to catch with it," he sighed in the dark damp room and reached out for the rest of Kyo and leaned his head against his shoulder.

Kyo didn't say anything for a while, just slid his free arm around Haru's back and close to, "………Never pictured things would end up like this huh?"

Haru just shook his head.

Kyo closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled softly.

Haru pushed him down on the straw bed covered with two blankets.

Kyo didn't say anything just let him do it.

Haru exhaled into the crook of Kyo's neck and felt Kyo shiver just slightly.

The two of them just lay like that for the rest of the night, not really sleeping, not really awake. Thoughts passed through their minds like the wind slowly making its way across the room. Restless, unending thoughts and memories. Haru clung tighter to Kyo as sleep overtook him, Kyo just lay there, arm curled protectively around him and squeezed his eyes shut so tight hoping something, anything might happen, but nothing did, nothing ever did.

Akito sat quietly in his large lavish bed, alone, his door opened and Shigure came in and quietly closed it behind him. He said nothing as Shigure sat down at the edge of his bed. Quiet. The world around Akito was like a giant miasma meant to consume and destroy, the world around him was not allowed to be happy, not a single soul. It was from here he could control things, his things, these……creatures. Not a single one could ever truly escape him. He was embedded into their memories for the rest of their lives. Hatori and Yuki had once been problematic, but time and patience had changed the both of them. It cost Hatori his love and eye, Yuki…….had just needed to be broken. Shigure he'd long ago never trusted, he was as warped and twisted as he was, you just couldn't always see it through his face value. Completely untrustworthy. But Shigure willingly always came to him, that, was a nice quality of his regardless if it was for the other mans own benefit.

Yuki sat alone in his room leaning against the cold window pane staring up at the stars. They seemed too far away, yet somehow, always close enough to reach if he tried hard enough. He closed his eyes and found that they always ended up clenched tightly, opening them up again he let out a shuddery breath. The place was starting to become so quiet, so desolate. Kyo and Haru were locked up, Rin wasn't speaking anymore, Kagura lost all the light in her eyes, Hiro and Kisa were gone. Tohru had gone. Everyone and everything was starting to dissipate. Why had he done it? Why had he given up finally? Kyo was putting up a fight, had put up a fight, and he honestly believed the only reason Haru had done something as rash as he had was because he desperately wanted to see Kyo. He closed his eyes again and exhaled. He knew thing were going to get bad, but hadn't really envisioned it getting as bad as this. Akito was starting to become quite irrational and illogical. And violence at even the slightest drop of a sound was exceedingly unnecessary, but at this point there wasn't much any of they could do anymore except wait. For what? For everything to be possibly alright? Alright seemed about as far off as everlasting happiness.

Kyo found himself entangled with Haru. Locked firmly against each other. It was as if they were afraid that if they let go of each other that everything in the world would crash and swallow them up to be forever forgotten. But in each others arms the way they were, nothing could separate reality from incoherent fear. Right now they just wanted the comfort of someone who honestly cared. This place was so full of lies, it was nice when you felt you had someone to believe in and believe in you. Someone to trust. If they were going to be locked up in this place for a long duration of time, they were glad it was with each other.

Haru had his warm mouth open to Kyo's tanned neck, "Don't let go of me once Kyo."

"Promise," Kyo dragged his hands up to Haru's back and didn't move them for a while.

Eventually Kyo slid his hands up to Haru's arms and couldn't stop griping them slightly tight, but Haru didn't seem to even notice, just kept kissing his neck his collar bone. Haru seemed to find his lips again and the two of them continued to kiss. If the world did come crashing down they were glad it was going to end with the two of them so completely connected. Akito could continue his mind games, the world could continue to be a terrifying vision of some twisted persons mind. Tonight was going to be spent trying to meld themselves together. In the morning they could remember that they'd still be in that room, probably stuck there, who knew, perhaps if they were lucky enough, they too could find a way out…….together.

XXX

A/N: Rather depressing I know, and rather a bit standoffish, but for some reason this was what came of it. Feedback is cool, maybe if I get enough I'll think about extending this piece into a real fic, just depends on how much I want to go into it later on. Inspiration strikes like an arrow out of the blue, might be painful at first, but soon you'll realize there's a reason behind it.


End file.
